


We Can Be Whatever You Want To Be

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter is getting over a horrible breakup with MJ when he heads to the lab to distract himself. After talking with Tony, the night changes into something neither of them ever expected.Peter is whatever age you want him to be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	We Can Be Whatever You Want To Be

Break-ups were always going to be hard, but Peter had expected it to at least be hard on both of them. He was sure he and MJ were going to last a lot longer than this. It was just shy of their ten months anniversary, when she called him to come over. He was so happy to be with someone, to feel love and be loved. It was a great feeling after all the shit that had happened up until now.

When he got there, she was acting really weird. Distant even. There wasn't a hello kiss or sitting near each other. She just sort of kept to herself until she was ready to rip the bandaid, and when she did, she seemed fine. Peter was obviously hurt, it kind of broke his heart. But MJ? No tears, no sadness, just a firm statement; 'I don't want to be with you anymore, here's your stuff. Let's be friends.'

So he had made a bigger deal of the relationship than what it was, which made him feel awful. For so long, MJ had been the only person on his mind, and sure, he should have been used to people leaving his life… just normally, they were taken from him. It's a different kind of pain when they choose to leave.

After the break-up, he headed back to the apartment and sat on his bed crying. He hated having such a big heart, he always cared about people way more than they did him. Maybe it was because Peter had such bad abandonment issues and he attached himself to anyone who seemed like they would stay?

His phone rang beside him on the bed. Of course, Peter hoped it was MJ wanting to take him back, so he picked it up and read the screen.

Tony Stark.

Tony had been back in the world of the living for a good six months now, which of course was the best thing imaginable for Peter. He looked up to Tony like some kind of god, his own personal hero and mentor. Since Tony's return, they had finally become friends, which is really everything Peter ever wanted.

The older man seemed to be really happy for him getting himself a nice girlfriend. Mj and Tony met a few times, and it was probably normal for them, but for Peter they were the best days. Especially when May was there… it was like everyone that he loved with all his heart were there by his side. He felt powerful.

Peter answered the phone, taking a deep breath in to try and calm down his sobs. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark,"

"Hey, kid. Just checking up on you, I haven't heard from you in a few days." Tony spoke with a friendly voice.

Peter slouched, wiping his cheeks and shrugging as he spoke. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm okay. How… how are you?" He sniffled as he tried to keep himself calm.

Tony tutted at him, "You don't sound okay." He told him. "Look, I've got an hour of work left in the lab for today, if you want to come over, help out and stay for a bit, I've got no issue with that at all."

"Are you sure? I'm not feeling the best, I might bring you down." Peter laughed bitterly as he yawned a little. 

"Nonsense," Tony answered him. "You're talking to the king of mental health here, just get your ass over here and we can talk about it, might even give you a drink if you play your cards right. What do you say?"

Peter half smiled, even though he didn't feel like it, he promised himself that he would never say no to spending time with Tony. Just in case they were separated again, he didn't want to have missed out. 

"Yeah okay then," Peter told him. "I'll be there soon,"

"Sounds good, just let yourself in. I'll see you then," Tony confirmed, turning off the phone. 

The younger man sighed, wiping his eyes and trying to get his breathing under control. He felt pathetic, feeling so bad when MJ didn't seem to care. If anything, he should be around people who cared about him, and Tony would hopefully be able to help him there. 

He arrived at the lab not twenty minutes later, his hands balled up in his sleeves as he gripped onto his backpack, walking in through the glass doors. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter greeted him in a sort of sad tone, walking over to his desk. 

Tony looked up from his desk, his face dirty and gloves on his hands as he worked on something at his desk. He turned off what he was doing and pulled off the gloves, chucking them on the side. 

"Hey kiddo, you don't seem so chipper." He looked up at Peter and half smiled. 

Peter shrugged and looked down at his feet, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry," he said sadly, "It's been a rough day."

Tony nodded, picking up a rag and wiping his face. He reached down under his desk and opened the mini fridge he had hidden there. He took out two cans of soda and stood up, walking over and handing one to the younger man. 

"Thanks," Peter looked up at his hand and took it, sitting it in his hands as he stared at it. 

"Okay, out with it." Tony told him, sitting on his desk across from Peter, legs swinging back and forth gently. "What's going on? That Flash kid still giving you a hard time? Can I do something about it now?"

Peter shook his head and sat back in his seat. "No, it's not that…" he opened his can. "It's just… ugh… I just got dumped." He could feel his eyes tear up as he clenched them shut. 

"Oh," Tony replied, raising his eyebrows and finally understanding his friend's queer mood. "I'm sorry," he got off of the desk and walked over to Peter, pulling his chair close and sitting on it. "What happened?"

Peter shrugged and looked up at him sadly. His eyes had just lost all hope. "She just said she didn't want me anymore,"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, "Why the hell wouldn't she want you?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Is this the first time you've been broken up with?" The older man felt terrible for Peter, seeing him so torn up over one girl. 

The younger man nodded, "Yeah… I don't know, I really liked her. She was my first girlfriend, my first kiss…" he sighed and stared at the floor. "She didn't even seem sad about it."

Stark sighed and shook his head, "That girl is a world class moron." He tilted his head and looked over at the younger man. "If she didn't want you, it's because there's something wrong with her. Trust me,"

Peter half smiled. "Have you been dumped?"

"Me?" Tony chuckled, "A few times. I've had a few drinks chucked in my face, been slapped a few times. That was all before you knew me, I wasn't the best person then." He cleared his throat and moved back. "The thing with women is that we don't understand them at all, we like to think we do, but they are a mystery."

"Seems to be that way." Peter agreed with him, "But I just don't get why I wasn't enough? Am I ugly? Am I a bad kisser? Do I talk too much?"

Tony frowned at him, extremely upset that anyone could make his protégé feel like that. He made a mental note to start giving him more compliments to help boost his ego. Peter looked so distraught and upset over all of this, there was no way they'd get any work done. 

"You're not ugly." Tony told him, "Not one bit. I couldn't tell you if you're a bad kisser, but I can give you pointers. And yes, you talk way too much, but it's a good thing! Because everything you say is either intelligent, funny or dorky, and I really enjoy that."

Peter's face softened a little, "Thank you," he let out a long breath. "I'm sorry I'm such a downer. I think I was falling in love with her, you know? And then she just… broke me like it meant nothing to her. Like I meant nothing to her."

The older man couldn't listen to this any longer, he stood up and turned off his computer at his desk. "Come on, we are going upstairs to watch action films and stuff our faces with pizza."

Peter looked up at him through long lashes, "I thought you had work to do?"

Tony scrunched up his face, "Yeaaah, but I'm the boss and right now you're more important. Come on," he gestured as he made his way to the elevator. Peter joined him, dragging his feet along as they got inside.

"I have plenty of relationship horror stories, kid," he tried to lighten the mood as the elevator took them up to the penthouse. "I've called girls by the wrong names, I've been stalked intensely at least thirteen times and my only serious girlfriend before I got with Pepper cheated on me with three other men. Who all worked for me." He sighed as he scratched his forehead. 

Peter gaped, furrowing his eyebrows. "That's horrible! Why would someone cheat on you?!" He exclaimed in shock as the doors opened. Both of them walked out into the penthouse, Tony headed to the fridge to get them both a drink and Peter waited for him. 

"I don't know," Tony commented as he opened the fridge.

"I just don't get it, Mr. Stark," Peter complained as he tried to figure it out. "I mean, you're rich, you're handsome, you're well dressed and smart, you're funny, you can dance, you're Iron Man for God's sake! What else does she need?!" 

Tony looked over at the younger man who seemed genuinely perplexed by all of this. He had to admit, he loved having his own little cheerleader. Peter had always believed in him, always looked up to him. It was like even if he did something wrong, Peter would fight his corner. 

"Maybe I wasn't enough for her," Tony suggested. "Maybe I didn't give her enough attention." He handed Peter a can before walking through to sit on his couch. 

Peter followed suit and sat down beside him as the older man picked a film for them to watch. He settled on the filme RED before opening his can and turning to Peter. "Girls, or rather, women, should I say, need attention, I'm not always good at that."

The younger man shrugged, "I was the one who needed attention." He sighed, "She wanted to be left alone."

Tony scoffed, "How can she want to be left alone from you? I'll admit you annoyed me when you were younger, but we've both grown and changed. I enjoy spending time with you, especially now after what we've been through. In fact, I spend more time with you than I've ever done with a partner."

Peter found himself smiling and looking up to his mentor, who genuinely looked concerned about how he was feeling. He had to admit, he loved that Tony was now more like a friend. Even though their age difference was so big, it felt like they were so alike.

"What do you look for in a partner?" Peter asked him, "Is it just one night stands now that Pepper is gone?"

The older man thought for a moment, "To be honest kid, I haven't done that sort of thing in awhile. You get a taste for being in a relationship, it's hard when they leave. Going back to younger days just… it's too much energy and emotional vacancy."

"Wow." Peter replied. "That was deep."

Tony blinked a few times. "Yeah." He said quickly, turning to face the TV. "Sorry."

Peter sat up, "No, please don't apologise, Mr. Stark, I'm so glad you can trust me with these things! Like, I totally get it, being with one person is fantastic if you really get each other! For me, I want someone who is  
intelligent like me and likes science. Someone who loves animals, and helps people, and loves to laugh and have fun."

The older man smiled to himself, listening to Peter talk about what he wanted was really sweet. It was also weird that he wanted those things too. "Maybe someone who understands the work we do?" He contributed.

"Exactly." Peter smiled, "Someone who you can be yourself around, or who will listen to me talking about star wars and not complain."

Mr. Stark laughed out loud, "You don't want for much do you?" He grinned as he turned back to face Peter. "That's not the clincher in relationships, you want the real stuff. Like, do they want to get married? Do they want kids? Do they make your heart beat faster?"

The younger man sat for a moment to process that. "What do you want?"

"I'd get married again, I think. If I was really serious about them, and them about me. But it has to be it, if it doesn't work out, I'll die alone." He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and then his head in his hand. "I don't know about kids. I'm probably too old to watch them grow up. Dogs though, I'd have a million."

Peter's face was a sweet smile, "No way, that's what I want." He shook his head, "You know? On paper we're kinda made for each other."

Tony's eyes widened and his smile fell as he stared at Peter. The younger man realised how offended the older man must have been to think about him being gay or with someone as pathetic as him, so he ushered an apology as fast as he could. "No I wasn't coming onto you! I promise, I was just saying, because like, we are so alike! If we were the same age and one of us was a girl, you know? I'm not calling you gay, I'm not trying to offend you!"

Tony raised his hand, "It's okay," he told him. "It's not offensive to be called gay, there's nothing wrong with it. It just took me by surprise, is all." He watched as Peter relaxed on the sofa.

"It's kinda true though? Neither of us have a family. We both love classic rock, science, technology, fast food and action films. We are both intelligent, tech savvy, fit." Peter listed as he thought it through as fast as he could. "Plus we both love dogs, would get married, don't want kids, and can be ourselves."

The older man took a long pause to think about it. Peter was right in a way, and if Peter had been a girl, a hot girl, then Tony would have definitely considered it. He would have thought about it many times, but with Peter being a boy it just stopped there. 

"You're right," Tony shook his head with a smile, "If you were a girl, I would have hit on you already."

Peter giggled, "I'm flattered." He grinned as he looked over to the TV. "Should we order pizza?"

"Oh definitely." 

\---

Pizza arrived within thirty minutes, and they sat on the couch munching away as they continued their conversion. The younger man felt really comfortable, like he was finally a part of Tony's circle. He had kicked off his shoes and was sitting cross legged on the sofa with a pillow behind him and one in his lap.

"I bet it's because I'm ugly." He spoke up as he munched on his slice. "I look weird, she's probably embarrassed to be seen in public with me."

"What?" Tony looked at him, "What the fuck do you see when you look in the mirror? You're certainly not ugly."

Peter shrugged, "I feel ugly. No one's ever hit on me before, plus, Flash has specifically told me I look like the product of incest."

The older man breathed through his nose, clenching his jaw. "I'm gonna kill that little punk," he spoke through gritted teeth. "Peter, you're not ugly. There's… there's nothing wrong with you!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Peter responded, "You're my friend and you're not into men. But if you asked the general public they'd agree with Flash. You'd never date someone who looked like me!"

Tony closed his eyes and thought about it. He didn't really want to say what he was about to say given the way the conversation had been going so far. But he did it anyway, for the sake of Peter's ego.

"I've slept with a few women who look a bit like you," he commented. "Short brown hair, brown eyes, your height and pale. They were very beautiful women." Tony looked over to Peter who was staring up at him with a bit of a blush.

"Really?"

Tony nodded as his answer, leaning over to pick up his drink and take a sip.

"Huh, that's kinda nice to hear. So if I had a vagina you'd be into me?" 

The older man coughed on his juice, nearly spitting it everywhere as he took a few moments to catch his breath. He patted himself on the chest as he tried to get himself back to normal before placing down his drink and trying to find a way to respond to that.

"Peter, what the fuck?" He laughed as he wiped his face. "I mean, yeah, I guess so."

The younger man had a smile playing on his face as he watched Tony being completely lost for words for the first time. He stroked his own hair as he leaned against his hand, watching the older man. 

"Pete," Tony started hastily, "I'm not the type of person you should be thinking about. You don't want someone like me," he looked serious as he spoke. "Promise me you won't ever pick someone like me, I mean it."

This time it was Peter's turn to be speechless as he listened to how genuine the older man was trying to be. "Mr. Stark, there's nothing wrong with you?"

Tony shook his head and laughed bitterly, "I could write you a list, kid. Actually I think there's some websites out there dedicated to listing my many, many faults." He stared down at the empty pizza box on the coffee table as his eyes glazed over. 

Peter wasn't ready to believe any of that, to him, his mentor was the best man in the world. And there was no way he'd let the man talk shit about himself in that way. 

"You're not as flawed as you think you are." He spoke up, "I like who you are."

The older man sighed and rubbed his hand on his face. "That makes one of us, I suppose." He peered over at Peter who looked distraught at what he had just said. "I'm moody, and I'm kinda high maintenance. I don't sleep unless I have to, and I'll be in the lab for days without eating. Forget about how rude and arrogant I've been in the past, but I'm someone who will speak my mind even if it's uncalled for."

Peter sat quietly and listened to him with a displeased frown on his face. 

Tony continued, "I'm too much in bed for a lot of people, and I don't cook unless I physically have to. I can get obsessive over things, like projects and I'll always put that first, even if my partner has some shitty family obligation. I come with nightmares and anxiety, which is too much to put on someone. I care too much about the way I look and you won't catch me putting my work aside for anyone."

The younger man's frown faded as it turned into a massive grin, "You put work off to look after me today," he pointed out. "Are you telling me you've never done that before?"

Stark paused. As he thought more about it, he realised that the years of women he had dated had begged him to do things that he would do willingly for Peter. "Never." He said in a worried voice. "Also there's things I love in bed that a lot of women just won't do. Apparently that makes me weird or something… I don't know." He closed his eyes to take a moment. He needed to push the self hate out of his head before it got too much. 

"Like what?" Peter asked, "Surely you're not telling me you're into something mega freaky?" He laughed worriedly as his eyes narrowed a little. 

"It's not even weird!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and leaning his back against the couch. "I just… I don't want you to look at me weird if I start talking about my kinks."

"Mr. Stark, I'll never judge you. Just because I'm highly inexperienced, does not mean I would ever give myself the right to make fun of you or judge you," Peter explained as he watched the screen, part of him really wanted to know what it was. "But if you're uncomfortable you don't have to tell me,"

"I like to fuck them anally." Tony commented. "That's it, that's all. Nothing weird. Just, a little too out there for some women."

Peter's eyes widened as he took in that information. His mentor liked doing people from the back? That was kinda hot. He knew that the older man was strong and sexually experienced, perhaps he would give Peter some pointers and information for his own future use?

"So do you have any tips? For like flirting or kissing?" 

Tony sat back into the cushions, "Eye contact, charming smile, say nice things, wink at them. Women generally eat that up," he explained as he turned to look at Peter. "Touch their cheek before you kiss them, look deep into their eyes. Go in soft to start with, always works."

"Huh," Peter took in the information, trying to go over his new tips in his head. "Thanks,"

Tony smiled in amusement as he watched Peter figure it all out in his head. The younger man really did listen and take in everything he was saying, and he loved that about him. Peter was pretty perfect. 

Hours on and the movie changed, they had forgotten all about what they were discussing and were on their second round of pizza whilst they lounged about on the couch. Tony watched the film as the protagonist had a major breakup scene which had her in tears. 

He rolled his eyes and went to get himself another piece of pizza when he heard sniffing from beside him. Tony turned to see that Peter's cheeks were bright red, he had been obviously trying to keep his crying silent so Tony couldn't tell, but he looked like he was about to burst.

"Pete…" he turned his whole body to face him. 

Knowing that Tony saw him was the last straw. Peter burst into a fit of sobs, crying into his hands and breathing so hard and fast that the older man was sure he was going to hurt himself. 

"Oh fuck," Tony panicked as he got closer to him, instinctively moving his arms around Peter's entire body and pulling him close. The younger man cried into his chest, wet patches forming on his shirt. 

Tony stroked his back, sitting as close as he could as he comforted him. "You're okay, she's the worst. You deserve so much better," he figured that might help. In reality, Tony had never been in any sort of situation like this before. He wasn't experienced on how to deal with it, but he tried his best.

"She's dumb. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You deserve anyone you want." He soothed him as he stroked his hair, trying to get him to calm down. "There's better people out there, hotter people even, you're handsome enough to get any of them." 

Eventually Peter managed to regain his breathing, but his cries still kept coming. He held onto Tony's shirt as he tried to move to sit up, but ended up just moving his head into Tony's neck. Their chests were closer together now.

"There, there and all that." Tony tried to think of something else to say, knowing that this was not something that he was exactly comfortable with. "A handsome man like you will be okay, and if you're not, hey, we always have each other."

Tony meant that like if they couldn't find love, they'd always be best friends. But Peter was confused, upset, emotional even. His little heart sobbed and needed as he let his hand rise up to hold the other side of Tony's face.

"Pete?" He asked as he stroked Peter's back, feeling those elegant fingers gently touch his skin. "You've always got me."

With his eyes closed and his heart racing, Peter wasn't thinking. He couldn't think, not when he was like this in a vulnerable position and a really sweet man saying such nice things to him. His hot breath was ticking Tony's neck as he moved it up to his jaw. 

Tony froze. He didn't really know what was going on, but he strangely wanted to see where it was going to go. Peter lips gently hovering to his jaw, pressing the softest, almost sweetest kiss to it. 

The older man's eyes fell shut. His stomach was twisting, his heart was thumping, his palms were sweating, and his internal monologue just decided to take a holiday. He breathed slowly as he felt Peter's lips slowly moving to meet his. 

The second their lips gently grazed each other, Tony kissed him. He pressed his lips against Peter's and moved against him, his hand sitting on the younger man's jaw. It was weird but it felt really nice. Tony never realised how soft Peter's skin was, or how nicely his lips would fit against his. The younger man tasted sweet and it stirred something inside him. 

Peter was dazed and confused as he moaned softly in surprise, kissing him back with slow and delightful movements. His hand gently rose to Tony's warm neck, holding onto him as he tilted his head. 

The older man let his tongue trail over Peter's bottom lip, asking him for permission inside. The younger man obliged, accepting his mentor's tongue in his mouth. Peter's heart was flying out of his chest as he felt adored, Tony was kissing him like people did in the movies. 

Everything felt so amazing. Tony's instincts made him press in harder, holding Peter closer. The younger man pressed up against him, letting his other hand rise up and thread his fingers through his hair. Tony tasted amazing, it was one of those kisses that people only dream about. The way his mentor was adoring him made his emotions go crazy and all over the place. 

Breathing heavily, they parted a little, mere centimetres from each other with their eyes closed. "You're a fantastic kisser," Tony whispered, "You're the whole damn package."

Peter blushed, biting on his bottom lip as his chest rose and fell hard with arousal. "Please," he whispered as he tightened his fingers. 

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Tony asked in a whisper, his eyes still closed as he was dying to dive back into the kiss. "I'm not the right guy for you," 

The younger man shook his head, "You're perfect for me," he breathed, "I'm used to your moods, I like maintaining you, and if you're in the lab I'll be there too, we'll keep a fridge down there." Peter spoke quietly as he pressed his chest against Tony's. He could feel their hot breaths mixing together, making it harder to think and speak.

"I… I love everything you have to say. I'll cook for you, Tony. I have no family and I have nightmares too. I'll be holding you instead of leaving you… I love the way you look," 

Peter moved back a little, looking up into his mentor's mesmerising brown eyes. He could see that Tony was feeling a rush of confusing emotions, that this was all so big, so fast for him too, but it was building. 

"And I'll let you fuck me anally," he told Tony, his voice wavering a little. 

Tony's mouth opened, he was finding this offer far too hard to object to. Peter was there and had always been there, right under his nose as being his perfect match.

"You shouldn't say such things if you don't mean it," Tony spoke in a low and very aroused voice. "You're getting very hard to ignore,"

"Don't ignore me." Peter looked up at him innocently through his long lashes. "Give me a chance? I'm not… I'm not as good as any of the women before, but… you can be yourself around me, right?" He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Tony's lips, staying there for a moment before pulling back and staring up at him again. "Do I make your heart beat faster?"

Tony swallowed hard, clenching his jaw as he nodded. "I'm not gay," he whispered, "But… I find myself wanting you,"

Peter blushed with a sweet smile as he spoke, "I'm not just for one night." He told him, "I'm worth giving this some kind of shot."

The older man chuckled, "Now he knows his worth," he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peter's, holding onto him as the very soft kiss restarted. He pulled Peter with him as he moved, manoeuvring the younger man to straddle his lap. "You know me better than anyone," he breathed. "Am I worth all of this? You're so special, Peter. I… I don't wanna break you,"

"I won't let you." Peter breathed in, "You won't break me, you can rely on me… Tony…"

"Fuck it," Tony growled before he settled his hands on Peter's hips, aware of the fact that both of them had began to grow hard. "You'd better be sure, because remember what I said? The next one is the last one."

"I know," Peter stroked Tony's face, lowering his mouth to graze across Tony's. "I'm sure. I'm so sure."

"How sure?" Tony smirked, letting his large, strong hands slide up Peter's shirt, touching over his soft skin and caressing his back.

Peter shivered at the touch, his cock getting harder at the touch. "Three thousand percent sure, we're perfect for each other."

There was no reason not to, no smart or logical thing to say that would counteract the facts before them. So Peter didn't have a vagina? There are worse tragedies in life. After all, Tony loved his own cock, what's to say he won't love Peter's?

Tony leaned up and captured him in a harder kiss this time. He pulled Peter's entire body against him as he wrapped his arms around him. The younger man moaned needily as he rutted against Tony's crotch, both of them growing extremely hard in mere seconds. 

Peter removed his hands from Tony and started to pull off his own shirt, separating from the kiss for a second to pull it over his head and throw it away. Tony stared at his chest, his pupils dilated as he took him in. The younger man was pale and strong. He had the perfect amount of muscles, and his skin was fair. There were no spots or hairs, just this statue-like structure which made his heart beat faster. 

"I…" Tony whispered as he let his large, strong hand gently stroke down the younger man's chest. "Beautiful." He gazed back up to Peter who looked extremely vulnerable. 

"I am?" Peter whispered in reply as he tugged at Tony's shirt. "I wanna see you too,"

Tony moved forward a little as he aided Peter in removing his own shirt. His chest was much more filled out than Peter's, and his shoulders were a lot wider. He was slightly more worried, because he had hair and scars, and he didn't want Peter to be disgusted.

The younger man's fingertips gently touched Tony, smoothing down from his neck, down his clavicle, over his chest and down to his naval. "I've seen it before but… woah." Peter gulped as he let both of his hands touch over him. His palms caressed him as he raised them up to Tony's neck. "I love it."

Tony's eyes fell shut as he let out a sigh of relief, his hands meeting Peter's angelic skin and smoothing up his back, keeping him in place as he gently rubbed their crotches together. "You feel good," he leaned up, making it obvious that his eyes were on Peter's lips. He needed another kiss. 

Peter rolled his hips up and against him, it was slow but it was hard. He wanted to feel the friction as he lowered his lips to his mentors. Tony accepted this kiss, groaning into it as he let his hands slide into the back of Peter's jeans, meeting his perfectly shaped ass cheeks. 

"Fuck," Tony moaned into the kiss, "Nice ass, kid." He smirked as he kissed down Peter's jawline. The younger man smelled and tasted outstanding, this could definitely be his new addiction. Tony spoke in the sexiest, most neediest voice he had in him. "Fancy… fancy taking them off? I want to see it," 

Peter literally whimpered at the sound of Iron Man wanting to see his ass. He nodded, his mouth dry as he felt Tony undoing his jeans. Peter slipped off of him, fumbling and nervously jittering as he pushed down his pants. He then turned around, facing the other way as he pulled down his boxers.

He could hear Tony moan behind him as his ass was bared. Peter freed his cock, squeezing it softly as the older man reached out and stroked his ass. "The things I'm going to do to that ass," Tony said with a dry mouth. "Can I… oh fuck, you wanna have sex?"

Peter squeezed his cock a little more, painfully hard at the fact that soon Tony Stark's cock will be inside of him. "P...please," he licked his lips.

He heard shuffling before he turned around, and when he did face his mentor, he found that Tony was sitting on the couch completely naked, his clothes in a heap on the floor. 

Peter's mouth dropped open, his cock twitching, his palms sweating as he eyed up Tony. The older man had toned muscles, thick thighs and beautiful golden skin. His cock was thick and long. It was cut and nestled in a small amount of black and grey hair. 

The younger man was awestruck, overwhelmed and aroused to the highest degree. 

"You're killing me here," Tony laughed awkwardly, "You haven't changed your mind have you?" 

Peter shook his head as he swallowed hard, carefully climbing back into Tony's lap and connecting their naked bodies together. It was warm and perfect, both of them felt their bodies connecting, and a new form of intimacy that they had never felt before waved over them.

This was the first time in his entire life that Tony had been this close to another man's cock. He always assumed he'd be grossed out by it, but just like the rest of Peter, his cock was exquisite. 

Tony couldn't believe how Peter's body felt against him, sure, he was a man, but it was so perfect he just couldn't care less. Their cocks rubbed together and it was bloody amazing. 

"T.. .tony," Peter gulped as he licked his lips and stared down at the older man. "I've never seen someone quite like you before," he whispered as he stroked down Tony's jaw. "You're magnificent." His eyes trailed up to Tony's eyes, noticing the insecurities that lay behind them.

"I want you so badly," Tony whispered, "You're a privilege, Peter"

Peter closed his eyes and lifted Tony's hand to his face. He lay a soft kiss on his palm before taking two of his fingers into his mouth. Tony moaned as he watched Peter suck on them, covering them with saliva and sucking them deep into him. 

"That mouth will come in handy," Tony whispered, "Suck them down, sweetheart. Get them nice and wet, hm?"

He pulled them from Peter's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva falling from the younger man's lips. He raised Peter's hips with ease as he slid his hand between his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Tony whispered, "I've done this before, I know what I'm doing, we can stop at any time," he touched his wet finger to Peter's untouched hole. Tony kept it there, just circling the muscle. "Ooohh, Pete." Tony whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so good, so happy… I can't wait to feel you clench around me."

Peter's voice came out like a tortured whisper, "Promise you'll keep me safe?" His eyes widened as he bit down on his lip. 

"Oh I promise," Tony replied as he let the first finger slip inside. "The safeword is Red, use it at any time and I'll stop. God, Peter, I can't believe my finger is inside you." He groaned as he pushed it fully inside of the younger man's extremely tight hole. 

"Fuck, you're tight." He growled as he kissed Peter's neck, sucking on the skin before sliding it out and back in. "Don't clench, relax… there you go… that's good, you're being so good for me,"

Peter moaned with every movement, his breathing was heavy as he held on tightly to his mentor. He believed Tony when he said that he would be safe! Tony always kept him safe, even when it felt like he hated him. 

The older man used his solo finger seven times before introducing a second one, slowly and carefully stretching him out. "I've got you," he whispered as he felt Peter shake in his arms. "I'm right here, darling, you're doing very well. Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded but didn't speak, he couldn't find his vocal energy anymore. He was dry mouthed and concentrating on relaxing as he felt his asshole being stretched out. He closed his eyes and nestled into Tony's hair, filling up his senses with the man whom he trusted most in this world.

"I need you to speak," Tony whispered, pausing his fingers. "Red or green?" 

"G… green," Peter whispered in his ear. "Green," he repeated in a moan as he attached his lips to Tony's ear, letting him hear every little sound that escaped his needy lips. 

"Fuck." Tony almost gasped in arousal as he let a third finger in, feeling both of them getting more excited and nervous together. Peter was so warm and tight, it was perfect. They couldn't fuck with this little lube though, he was going to need more lubricant. The last thing that Tony wanted was to hurt his little spiderman. 

With three fingers deep inside of Peter, right down to the knuckle, he curved them up to graze his prostate, making Peter gasp and moan with pleasure. "FUCK!" He cried out as he thrust down, begging for more. 

"Pete," he licked his lips. "I need more lube for us to carry on," he said into Peter's ear.

"What… what if I put my mouth around your cock?" Those words coming from Peter's mouth made Tony's cock twitch and pulse with desire. He was practically going to cum from just listening to that.

"Would you?" It came from Tony's mouth like an excited plea.

"Let me?" Peter replied, his breath tickling Tony's skin. , "I… I want your cock in my mouth, I want it so badly," 

"Your wish is my command," the older man pulled his fingers out of him slowly and watched the younger man lower himself onto the floor, between his perfect thighs. 

Peter breathed out nervously, "I've never…" he whispered as his hands stroked Tony's thick thighs. "But I want to," Iron Man's cock was inches away from him, proud and perfect. "I want to -" he licked his lips as he leaned forward to connect his mouth to his cock.

Parker kissed the tip softly, one hand holding the base for better access. He gazed up to see Tony's chest rising and falling heavily, his eyes looking back at him. Peter kept his gaze as he opened his lips and pushed Tony's cock inside, his pink lips smoothing over the head, sucking on it as moaned at the touch.

"Pete," Tony stroked his hair as he watched the younger man take as much of him in his mouth as he could. He hoped he would last long, but tonight has led to many unexpected events already. The younger man slurped and groaned as he covered him with saliva, sucking, licking and touching as he did so. 

"Fuck, ohfuck," his finger's knitted into his hair, helping him bob his head around him. "You're so pretty," he whispered, "Such a pretty boy. Taking such a big cock… I don't want you to stop but… baby stop," he groaned as he pulled Peter's head from him. 

"You taste so good," Peter told him, "I could taste your pre-cum, I really love it." He gently climbed back into Tony's lap, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. 

"You did well," Tony complimented him, "You did really, really good, are you ready? Better than I hoped," He nuzzled into Peter's neck, "Do you want it inside you? I understand if you don't, I'm so big and your hole is so little, plus, I am your friend,"

"Yespleasemrstark," Peter spoke into his ear. "Put it in me slowly, okay? Slowly until I say,"

"Of course," Tony moved it so the tip of his cock was at Peter's hole, "I'm gonna go slow, and you just relax, be my boy, okay?" He captured Peter in a sweet kiss as he pushed the tip inside of him.

"Nngghhhh," Peter groaned, as he felt himself being stretched out slowly. His dick was much thicker and warmer than his fingers, and it felt so fucking good. He was shaking slightly as they kissed, pushing his ass down very slowly as it was being filled. 

Once his perfect ass was full, the kiss broke as both of them looked at each other. When their eyes connected, they realised what was happening. Tony Stark, Iron Man, his boss, his mentor, his friend was deep inside of him, hard and wanting, his body under him and desperate for him and him alone.

Peter, the young man, the sweet and dreaming intern, the spiderman, was bared and desperate on top of him. He was soft and tight, his cock pressing into Tony's stomach. 

"Peter," Tony whispered with a smile, stroking his hair, his cock nestled in the tightest most amazing place he could have hoped for. "My Peter." He rubbed their noses together. "Let me make you feel as good as I feel."

Peter smiled weakly, still trying to get used to the feeling. "I feel safe with you," he whispered, making Tony feel incredibly touched. "I want to cum," 

"Let's make that happen," Tony replied as he held onto Peter's hips and raised them up gently. He stared into Peter's brown, glistening eyes as they began to gently fuck. 

"Ohhhhh!" Peter moaned, biting down on his lip, letting his head fall backwards. "OH!" He gasped as the tip of Tony's cock hit his prostate. "Oh fuck!"

Tony was in awe of his beauty, "You sound like my favourite porno," he told him, "Oh god, Petie, that feels so fucking good! Didn't… didn't realise you were so vocal,"

"S… sorry, I'll stop," Peter breathed heavily as he fucked himself slightly harder on Tony's cock, holding onto his shoulders. 

"Don't stop, jesus fucking christ! Don't stop!" Tony cried out as he let one hand move to sit on Peter's neck. "Baby… you're so good! So f… fucking tight… and perfect,"

"Mr. Stark!" Peter moaned, letting his hand fall between his legs and grab at his dick. He began to jerk himself off as he stared back at his mentor, the man who taught him everything. He thumbed at the slit of his dick, still tasting Tony's pre-cum on his tongue as he fucked himself. 

Peter rolled his hips as Tony thrust up. "Dirty boy," Stark groaned, "Perfect boy!" 

"Mr… I wanna… I feel so good… I feel so good Mr. Stark!" Peter cried out, "Let me cum?"

Tony fucked up into him harder, whimpering, moaning, groaning as their skin glistened with sweat. Both of them were reaching their end, the pressure inside them building up.

"Kiss me as you cum," Tony told him, panting as he moved to kiss him. "I want you to cum so badly, please, Peter, cum for me, shoot it all over my chest!"

"Fuck!" Peter pressed his mouth against Tony's in a hard and hungry kiss as moments later his body shook in desire as he came hard and fast all over the older man's chest and his own hand.

He kept riding Tony, the muscles inside him retracting and milking the older man's cock. "PETER OH FUCK-" Tony almost screamed out as he exploded inside the younger man, strings of white cum emptying into his ass and filling him up, claiming Peter as his.

Both of them were sweaty, breathless, covered in cum and the scent of sex as their bodies fit together in a heap. 

"Pete," Tony whispered, stroking his back. "You're right," he smiled, tiredly kissing Peter's hair. "We are so good together,"

Peter smirked, exhausted and sleepy, he kissed Tony's neck. "Tony… maybe, would you like to maybe be my boyfriend? Or go on a date with me?" He snuggled into their mess.

"Yes," Tony whispered. "Yes, yes," he kissed Peter again. "Yes, yes to all of it. Yes to you, and dating, and kissing, and being yours." He smiled as he finally felt himself being able to sit and rest. 

It was weird, but he felt comfortable for once in his life. Tony felt almost like he was complete? There were no worries, no anxiety. Just Peter. 

"I want all that too. I want to be your boyfriend," Peter told him, "I want you to be mine."

"Well, I'm yours." Tony stroked him. "I'm yours and I'm not leaving, I promise."


End file.
